


The Fall

by FourEyedBear



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, squint for the other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourEyedBear/pseuds/FourEyedBear
Summary: This is a prologue for a multi-chaptered fic I'm planning to write :)





	The Fall

At first, there was only darkness. An unending void of black and nothingness.

Then came the pain. A hot searing pain that pierced through her chest, crawling inch by inch to her fingers and toes. She cries out, her voice hoarse and dry.

A smell overwhelms her senses, a putrid aroma that fills her nostrils as she starts coughing, now feeling a heavy weight pressing down on her entire body.

She opens her eyes, the once hazel orbs now the color of a bottomless pit that slowly fades back to a lifeless gray. The first thing she sees is the dull overcast sky, threatening rainfall. She tries to move but instead feels a weight over her, preventing her from standing up. A grunt and a few seconds later, she pushes what appears to be a corpse wearing some sort of armor. She looks around her and finds herself in a scorched field full of these armored bodies.

All the corpses have a symbol on their chest plate. An image of an intricate sword piercing through a blazing sun. She feels her head pound as a surge of visions suddenly flood her thoughts.

†

_The sound of clashing steel. The smell of her own sweat and blood. She looks up towards a figure towering over her, the person’s features shadowed by the light pouring from the afternoon sun._

_“Good work Tzuyu, you’re improving,” the man says as he holds out an arm. She takes it and pulls herself up._

_“Thank you, Father. But I know that I still have a lot to learn if I want to be part of Princess Jihyo’s personal guard.”_

_“Indeed. And that is why I won’t hold back. Even if I raised you, I’m still one of the Empire’s generals. It would be quite remiss of me if I were to go easy on you.”_

_She stretches her shoulders and tightens her grip on her glaive, readying herself for another round of sparring with her father._

_“En garde!”_

†

_The bright flame of a campfire illuminates the face of a beautiful woman as she converses with the knights escorting her. Her bodyguard, standing not far from her, looks at her with eyes that bear affection that can only be described as passion. An intense longing for her charge. But even though she knows that the princess bears the same feelings, they know that a relationship between the two of them could never bear fruit. For Jihyo is royalty and the Tzuyu is merely an orphan found by a kind general on the steps of his house. The closest she can ever be to Jihyo is as her protector. A moment passes as the princess catches her stare and returns her look with the same longing. If even for that second, she believes that the two of them can still find happiness together._

†

_It shouldn’t have gone down this way. She should’ve known better. Now she’s fending off three unknown assailants, all of them clearly targeting Jihyo._

_“Stay behind me Princess,” she grips the handle of her glaive tightly, readying herself for the assault. The assailants all converge on her, she jabs her weapon straight through the neck of one of the men, quickly downing him. Before the others even have a chance to react, her glaive is already heading towards another man’s chest, the razor-sharp blade easily piercing his leather armor. The last one, seeing how quickly his comrades fell, stops in his tracks._

_“WHO ARE YOU?!” Tzuyu’s face radiates anger._

_The last assailant doesn’t answer and instead rushes Tzuyu. He manages to dodge her strike but instead of counterattacking, makes his way towards the princess. Fortunately, the knight reacts quickly as she lets go of her polearm and unsheathes a short blade. She swipes it across the man’s knee. He falls on his knees, a horrendous scream of pain escaping his lips._

_“I ask again, who are you?” Tzuyu points the tip of her sword’s blade at the attacker’s throat. Before she can ask one more time, however, his mouth starts bubbling and his eyes roll to the back of his head._

_“W-what’s happening to him?” Jihyo asks, visibly shaken from the encounter._

_“Poison. He killed himself. Whoever targeted you must truly be dangerous,” Tzuyu begins searching the men’s bodies for any clue as to who sent them and sighs in frustration upon finding nothing._

_“Tzuyu, I think that’s coming from the castle,” Jihyo’s voice now sounds more urgent as she points towards a tall plume of dark smoke._

_“Then we best hurry back.”_

†

_“TZUYU! NO!”_

_All she can hear is Jihyo’s voice. ‘Why does she sound sad’, she thinks. She wants to take Jihyo in her arms and tell her that everything’s fine. She tries to open her mouth to talk but only feels a warm, sticky liquid escape from her throat. It tasted like iron. Blood. She looks down and sees four arrows buried in her chest. ‘No. I can’t die. Not now.’ She falls to her knees and the last thing she sees before the darkness consumes her is her princess, her love, Jihyo, being taken away by a man holding a shield adorned with a spider crest._

†

She screams once again, this time not in pain but in hatred. A burning anger fills her entire being as she remembers everything that happened. Beyond the rage another voice finds its way into her head, unfamiliar yet feels like she’s heard for millennia.

_Arise, my child. Let those who destroyed your life you feel your wrath._

It was a woman. The woman she met in her dream after her death. ‘ _Was it a dream?’_ The one who wears a porcelain mask. The one who gave her another chance. A year to hunt down those who dared take away her one happiness. The Raven Queen.

She looks up once again at the sky, small raindrops now beginning to splatter all over her lifeless visage. She pulls herself up and begins to walk.

†

**_6 months later…_ **

Amidst the hubbub of a busy tavern, a spritely young woman with bright, yellow reptilian eyes looks at the inn’s bulletin board, trying to find suitable work. She scans the mass of papers, looking for something that offers a high reward when she sees a posting about slaying an undead creature. _Ooh! This looks promising,_ she thinks to herself as she pulls off the piece of paper from the wooden surface. She heads back towards her table where four other women are waiting for her.

“So? Did you find anything worthwhile?” a girl with a bob cut asks her newly arrived comrade as she sets down her tankard of ale. Her pupils expand like a cat’s as a wide smile graces her lips, openly showing her excitement.

“Yeah, it’s about some undead monster that’s taken over a keep a few days ago and has been staying there since. Ten thousand gold reward for it, too,” the snake-eyed girl replies as she sits down beside her companions, her S’s rolling off her slightly forked tongue longer than other letters. She lays down the notice on their table, using one of the empty wooden bowls as a paperweight.

“Ten thousand gold for a single target? We might be in over our heads here. And if I’m not mistaken you said it _took over_ a keep,” a soft-spoken woman voices out, her eyes never leaving the book she’s scribbling on. She brushes her auburn hair from her face as the owl on her shoulder hoots along, seemingly giving its own opinion on the matter. “See? Even Penguin here thinks so.”

“I say we take it, I like a bit of challenge. My weapons have been itching for another fight ever since we took down that Kobold nest,” another woman, her blonde hair tied up in a messy bun, adds before she once again stuffs her face with her meal.

“And it’s undead! You guys know how I am with those shamblers. Kelemvor would be mighty disappointed with me if I let this one go,” a pale, bright-eyed girl bounces her warhammer on her gauntlet-covered hands, excited at the prospect of slaying more undead for her deity.

“I guess that’s that then. Come on, let’s meet up with the contact so that we know what exactly we’re gonna go up against,” the bob-haired girl stands up and checks her person. The others follow suit and begin gathering their equipment from around their table, now heading towards the one quest that would change their lives forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue for a multi-chaptered fic I'm planning to write :)


End file.
